


At The Cabin

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: After they've exorcised the Monster from Will, the Byers and Nancy stay the night at the cabin.





	At The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> set during 2x09. The Byers family + Nancy spend the night at the cabin after Will's exorcism. This was supposed to come before You, Me, and Us, but I finished that one first. Thanks to @iamthethumperanon on Tumblr for an idea that's in this. I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

It's over.

Will is weak but awake after the Monster was exorcised from him. Jonathan, Joyce, and Nancy watched in horror as smoke poured out of Will's mouth and flew out the door. Jonathan is certain he would've fallen apart without Nancy there to comfort him.

It's the middle of the night, and none of them have slept since yesterday. The exhaustion set in hours ago. They're going to stay at the cabin tonight. Jonathan and Joyce get Will situated in a bedroom, as Nancy finds blankets and pillows. Joyce lies down next to Will, keeping watch on her younger boy.  _ Is he really better this time?  _

"Mrs. Byers? Do you or Will need anything?," Nancy asks, but they're already asleep. She finds Jonathan sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees and hands on his face. He has a dazed look in his eyes.

She sits down next to Jonathan, running her fingers through his hair. He moves suddenly, putting his arms around her, his head on Nancy's shoulder like a couple of hours earlier. She keeps one hand in Jonathan's hair, the other running up and down his back, soothing him. "Jesus, Nancy," Jonathan starts, his voice shaky. "If you hadn't been here -"

"No, Jonathan," Nancy says, her hands moving to his face. "We did it together. The three of us." She kisses his jawline, and wraps her arms around him, rocking him softly. 

###

They found extra blankets and pillows for the sofa bed in the living room. Jonathan brought their overnight bags in from the car, still there from the trip.

Nancy gets ready for bed first. She opens her bag to get a clean t-shirt, but doesn't have one. So she opens Jonathan's bag, and finds the shirt he wore that night at the hotel. Nancy pulls it on and is lying down when Jonathan appears in the living room, dressed in his yellow pajama pants, his hair wet and messy.

"Nancy?" He's apprehensive; just because they slept together the night before doesn't mean she'd want to share a bed with him tonight.  _ Would it?  _ "Nance? Is this okay?," Jonathan asks, lying down on top of the blankets. She rolls over and puts one arm around Jonathan, smiling at him, half asleep. He laughs when Nancy mumbles something about him hogging the blankets. And then Jonathan is there, pulling Nancy close to him. 

His eyes go wide when he realizes Nancy is wearing his shirt. "Nice pajamas," he tells her, but Nancy's fallen asleep. Jonathan tucks the blankets around the two of them, kisses Nancy's cheek. He falls asleep snuggled up with her.

###

Morning comes quickly, and Jonathan wakes up to Nancy spooning him. It makes him laugh; Nancy is so tiny, and she's almost wrapped around him. He closes his eyes, smiling, and brings Nancy's hand to his lips, kissing it. 

Jonathan wishes they could stay there all day, but he has to get up and around. Nancy starts to stir as he sits up; he tucks the blankets back around her and gives her tiny kisses on the cheek. He pulls on a sweater and picks up two space heaters to take to the car. Jonathan knows that his mom and brother will need him for a while. But he also knows that this time, there won't be any waiting a month, any question about whether she has feelings for him too. 

The sun comes out as Jonathan starts packing the car.


End file.
